A vehicle damper device (hereinafter, damper device) is well known that is disposed between an engine and an input shaft of a drive system to suppress (absorb) a fluctuating torque. A structure of the damper device integrally including a torque limiter device is also achieved. In FIG. 28 of Patent Document 1, a damper device (a torque fluctuation absorbing device 1) including a torque limiter device (a limiter portion 4a) is disclosed.